Jealous Is As Jealous Does
by Valarie
Summary: The four go to a water park and pick up romance, but with who? I wanna say thanks to peanut for the idea for the title and helping me out with it and to aricraze for helping me.
1. Default Chapter

  
Val- It's flipping hot.   
  
Caitie- Don't you have air conditioning at the station?   
  
Val- Yeah but it's broke.   
  
Caitie- Oh fun fun.   
  
Val- Yeah it is.   
  
Caitie- Val please tell me you guys get off tonight.   
  
Val- Yeah we only work until 8:00.   
  
Jamie in the background- It's hot.   
  
Caitie- Oh poor baby.   
  
Jamie- It wasn't this hot last year.   
  
Caitie- Yeah last year the air conditioner was working, oh crap you know what that reminds me of?   
  
Tyler- What your going to leave please please.   
  
Caitie- No i'm not, it reminds me of the wacky waters water park tickets I have that expire the 20th.   
  
Tyler- And that means what to me?   
  
Caitie- Nothing, what about you Val you up for it?   
  
Val- Come on Caitie you can't be that mean to Tyler.   
  
Caitie- Fine her can go only if I can't find anyone else. Jamie you coming?   
  
Jamie- Of course.   
  
Val- How did you get tickets that expire?   
  
Caitie- Oh well my family went there last year and I got in a fight with one of the lifeguards and the   
manger gave me for free tickets.   
  
Tyler- That figures Caitie always in a fight with someone.   
  
Caitie- I'll take that as a competent. Fine Tyler you can go only because I think Val will fell out of   
place without one of her own overachievers along.   
  
Jamie- So what car are we taking?   
  
Val- How about mine?   
  
Tyler- What day are we going?   
  
Caitie- Well I could think, what day don't you all work?   
  
Jamie- Tomorrow.   
  
Caitie- So were going tomorrow amd were leaving at 6:30 at the latest.   
  
Jamie- 6:30 in the morning?   
  
Caitie- Yeah it takes three hours to get there and I want to be there at 9:30 so we can get in first   
when it opens at 10:00.   
  
Jamie- You mean i have to get up at 4:30 to get ready?   
  
Caitie- Poor baby.   
  
Val- It takes you that long to get ready?   
  
Tyler- So 6:30 were leaving good.   
  
Caitie- Yeah if you can still go I might change my mind.   
  
Tyler- Oh that's very funny.   
  
Val- Alright no more fighting lets just go and have a good time okay?   
  
Tyler- Okay.   
  
Caitie- Fine.   
  
Jamie- I can't wait.  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two   
  
Val goes to pick up Tyler who has a cooler full of soda and Val brought the sandwiches. She says to  
Tyler, Do you think you could drive down there? I'm still kind of tired and..."   
  
Tyler- Yeah no problem.   
  
Next they go to pick Jamie up and Caitie was already there. Caitie had brought the snacks and well   
Jamie had to remember to get up and that was enough for him. They all get in Tyler driving, Val in the  
front seat and Caitie and Jamie in the back.   
  
Val- So Caitie why where you at Jamie's?   
  
Caitie- You know what, shut up. I just came by to make sure he was up being with two   
overachievers all day might cause damage for the rest of my life.   
  
Tyler- So was he up?   
  
Caitie- No at least that's what his sister said.   
  
Val- So he wasn't up?   
  
Jamie- Hello i'm sitting right here.   
  
Caitie- Yeah we know.   
  
Val- Lets put the show on the road people.   
  
Tyler starts driving. 10 minutes into the drive Caitie notices two hot guys in a blue jeep and Val turns   
around in her seat to look out Caitie's window. Caitie and Val start whistling to the hot guys in the   
blue jeep.   
  
Caitie- I give the passenger a 10.   
  
Val- No way the driver gets a 10 the only reason you say not is because he's blond.   
  
Caitie- Yeah so I don't like blond guys. Oh crap there getting away.   
  
Val- Tyler speed up.   
  
Caitie- Tyler she said speed up, not slow down.   
  
Tyler stops completely on the side of the road and says, "I can't drive like this."   
  
Caitie- You want me to drive?   
  
Everyone- NO   
  
Caitie- Hey it was just a suggestion.   
  
Tyler- No I mean, never mind.   
  
He just unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed Val and turned her around in her seat and buckled her in.   
  
Tyler- If we get into some sort of accident you could get killed sitting like that.   
  
Val- Tyler relax, I'll sit the right way, you worry to much.   
  
Caitie- No I think the only reason he did that was because he was jealous.   
  
Tyler starts the car back up again Caitie says, "So Tyler, you never answered my question, are you   
jealous?"   
  
Tyler- Jealous of what?   
  
Val- Well if he's jealous than wouldn't Jamie be too?   
  
Jamie- Jealous of those too guys, please what do they have that I don't?   
  
Caitie- Trust me they have something.   
  
Jamie- Oh and what is that?   
  
Tyler- Yeah girls, what do there have that could make us jealous?   
  
Caitie- Our attention, something you to defiantly want.   
  
Jamie- What ever, Tyler turn on the music.   
  
Val- Oh would it make you happier if we gave you all of our attention?   
  
Tyler- Who else would you give it too?   
  
Caitie- Oh well we plan on seeing a bunch of hot guys, so guys would it make you mad or jealous if   
we gave other guys our attention?   
  
Tyler- Why should it matter to us if you talk to other guys? Were just friends well at least me and Val  
are.   
  
Jamie- Oh would it make you jealous if we started flirting with other girls?   
  
Val- Like Tyler said why should it matter to us were just friends.   
  
A/N: Well what you think of this story? I just want to say thanks to Peanut for helping me out a lot so  
thank you so much. Please R/R  



	3. chapter three

Chapter three  
  
  
Tyler flips on the radio to a station Val already had set to pop. Jamie starts to complain and saying, "How can you   
listen to such junk?"  
  
  
Val changes the station to country and say, "This is what were listening to, it's my car."  
  
  
Tyler says, "You go girl."  
  
  
Val ends up falling asleep, Caitie getting so tired of the country music leans over Jamie to get his CD player. Just   
as she was they got hit by another car in the back. Caitie falls on Jamie's lap and he holds her in his arms   
pretending he's not convinced that she's alright, finally Caitie gives up and he hold her in his arms. Tyler than   
stops the car in a gas station and wakes up Val, and Caitie gets up to get out. Val says, "Why the hell did we   
stop?"  
  
  
Tyler says, "Now aren't you glad I made you wear a seatbelt?"  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"You don't know, we were rear-ended?"  
  
  
"Would I asked you why if I knew?"  
  
  
Everyone walks into the gas station when Caitie notices the two guys in the back. Val recognizes them as the two   
in the blue jeep. They go up to talk to them and flirt and make Tyler and Jamie jealous. Val pretends to accidentally  
bump into the blond one and says, "I'm so sorry, hey don't you drive the blue jeep?"  
  
  
He replies with, "Yeah I do."  
  
  
"Oh I love that color, by the way i'm Val and this is Caitie."  
  
  
"Hi i'm Tim and my friend is Josh, aren't you two with those guys over there?"  
  
  
"No way, were just all good friends that's all."  
  
  
Tim finally speaks up and says, "Oh well that's good."  
  
  
Josh say, "Very, where you too headed?"  
  
  
Caitie says, "The water park."  
  
  
"Really? So are we."  
  
  
Tyler comes up behind them and says, "You know we better get going soon."  
  
  
Jamie, "Yeah Caitie if you want to be a bit early like planned."  
  
  
Val, "Alright."  
  
  
Caitie, "Tim, Josh so hopefully we will see you there."  
  
  
Tim, "Hopefully."  
  
  
Val, "Well it's a date."  
  
  
Back in the car Tyler says, "So what was that?"  
  
  
Caitie, "What was what?"  
  
  
Jamie, "What Val did in the store."  
  
  
Val, "What I do."  
  
  
Tyler, "Nothing, nothing, just forget about the whole thing."  
  
  
Caitie, "Admit it, your jealous."  
  
  
Tyler, "I thought we went though this, she is just a friend."  
  
  
Caitie, "So why do you care if she was talking to another guy?"  
  
  
Tyler, "I don't, I just wanted to know if you girls were really interested in those guys."  
  
  
"Because your jealous."  
  
  
Jamie, "Caitie stop, leave it alone okay?"  
  
  
Val, "Why are you afraid he'll admit the same exact thing that you fell about Caitie?"  
  
  
Tyler, "Val, why don't you have your seatbelt on yet?"  
  
  
"Because it's stuck."  
  
  
So Tyler pulls over the car and leans over Val to try and fix the seatbelt when his foot slips and he hits his head   
on the dash board and than falls again on Val's lap. He leans up and falls again this time coming cm. away from   
Val's lips and his own. Both of them looking in each others eyes for moments when Jamie says, "So you guys   
going to kiss or what?"  
  
  
Tyler gets up and goes back to his seat and starts the car back up. Val finally fixes her seatbelt and Caitie falls   
asleep and falls over on Jamie. Jamie who thought she was awake put his arm around her. Caitie wakes up and   
hour later and finds Jamie's arm around her and with no plan to protest she leans in closer and shuts her eyes.   
Tyler and Val just talk for the rest off the trip.  
  
  
A/N: Well what do you think so far? Please r/r. 


End file.
